Le Tueur de Pique
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Ron Weasley est un Auror du Ministère de la Magie, et aujourd'hui est un jour chargé car le service vient d'attraper le Tueur de Pique, qui refuse d'avouer ses crimes. Ron va devoir ruser pour obtenir une confession du monstre.


**A/N : écrit en réponse au concours de Asianchoose sur le thème du Ministère de la Magie :)**

* * *

La chaleur étouffante de ce jour de juillet mourut derrière lui lorsque Ron pénétra enfin dans la cabine téléphonique qui servait de porte vers le Ministère. Non pas qu'il empruntait habituellement cette entrée, parce qu'elle servait pour les visiteurs et qu'il y avait déjà quelques années maintenant que l'Auror Ronald Bilius Weasley n'en était plus un, mais il avait eu une course à faire dans le coin juste avant de commencer son service – et honnêtement, il avait toujours eu du mal avec le fait de devoir entrer au Ministère par des toilettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir croisé son Ministre de frère dans les ascenseurs (« Oui Percy, maman sera vexée si tu ne peux arriver au Terrier que le lendemain de son anniversaire. Oui, elle jugera sans doute qu'elle est plus importante que la délégation canadienne. Oui, elle aura raison. ») il pénétra dans le Bureau des Aurors et eut à peine le temps de poser son sac que Harry surgit dans son champ de vision.

— L'équipe de Tanner a attrapé le Tueur de Pique.

Ron sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite.

— Tu déconnes ? demanda-t-il, un peu abasourdi par la nouvelle.

— Ron, tu crois que je déconnerais avec un truc pareil ? Ils l'ont attrapé hier soir alors qu'il allait frapper à nouveau, il correspond à la description des quelques témoins et le seul truc, c'est qu'il refuse d'avouer. Ca va bientôt faire huit heures qu'il est en bas, il a refusé un avocat, nous parle de tout et de rien, mais maintient qu'il n'est pas le tueur.

Ron fit une grimace. Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas avouer. Quel genre de personne tue six enfants avant de gentiment confesser l'avoir fait ? Ce type était une pourriture.

— Tanner et Benson sont morts de fatigue alors je les ai renvoyés chez eux. On va s'occuper de lui, toi et moi.

Ce n'était pas une question, parce que de toute façon, Harry savait surement que Ron n'aurait jamais reculé devant son devoir.

C'est ainsi qu'ils descendirent tous les deux dans les salles d'interrogatoire du Ministère. Elles avaient beaucoup changé depuis la fois où Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient introduits ici à la recherche d'Ombrage et du médaillon de Serpentard. Elles n'avaient plus cet aspect horriblement moyenâgeux qu'elles avaient à l'époque, et n'étaient pas si différentes que les salles d'interrogatoire de la police moldue, si Ron devait se fier à ce qu'il voyait dans les films que les parents de sa femme regardaient à la tévésilion. Les transformations avaient été faites à la demande de Harry quand il avait pris la direction du Bureau des Aurors, et si Ron en était généralement satisfait, il y avait des fois où il regrettait le côté archaïque de l'endroit. Quand le suspect était un tueur d'enfants, notamment.

Arrivés devant la porte de la salle où les attendait le présumé Tueur de Pique, Harry se tourna vers Ron, ses yeux verts emprunts de sérieux.

— Pas de réaction démesurée, d'accord ?

— Harry, ça fait six ans que je bosse là, ça fait six ans que tu me dis ça, ça va, j'ai fini par comprendre.

Harry leva un sourcil sceptique.

— Ca ne t'empêche pas de parfois t'énerver violemment, et là, honnêtement, un tueur d'enfants ? Même moi j'aurais bien envie de le tabasser pour avoir sa confession, mais si on fait ça, il nous glisse entre les doigts.

Ron haussa les épaules. Il savait bien que frapper un suspect était le moyen le plus simple de le voir remis en liberté. C'était bien pour cela qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il y avait une différence entre passer quelqu'un à tabac et le prendre par le col de sa chemise pour lui hurler dessus que le zèle de Harry semblait ne pas avoir compris.

Avant d'attendre sa réponse, Harry actionna la clenche de la salle et y pénétra. Comme partout dans le reste du Ministère, la climatisation était une bénédiction que Ron ne put s'empêcher qu'apprécier une fois de plus, avant que cette pensée ne soit aussitôt chassée par la vue de l'homme assis à la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Ses longs cheveux noirs, sales et emmêlés trainaient tout autour de son visage émacié. Ses yeux d'un bleu perçant, glacial, à mille lieues du regard lumineux de Rose, s'étaient posés sur Harry et Ron dès l'instant où ils étaient entrés dans la pièce et les regardaient avec un air calculateur. Les grandes mains du suspect étaient posées sur la table devant lui, l'une jouant avec une irrégularité du bois. Il semblait presque nonchalant, assis là, comme s'il avait été un jeune homme attendant ses amis à la terrasse d'un café. Presque. Parce que Ron savait bien qu'il attendait la moindre faiblesse des Aurors pour réclamer le droit d'être relâché.

— Wow, dit-il d'une voix trainante où Ron crut déceler un accent italien. On m'envoie carrément Harry Potter. Je dois être considéré comme une sacrée menace si on m'envoie le type qui a tué Voldemort.

— J'aurais beaucoup plus peur de Ron, à ta place, dit Harry en tirant la chaise face au suspect et en s'asseyant sans lui adresser un regard, les yeux fixés sur le dossier qu'il avait pris sur son bureau avant de descendre.

Le suspect tourna son regard vers Ron, resté debout à côté de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il sourit et Ron découvrit qu'il lui manquait plusieurs dents et que la plupart de celles qui restaient étaient pourries.

— Ron ? Jamais entendu parler.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

— Ah ouais ? C'est bête, parce que moi ça fait six mois que je n'entends que parler de toi et de tes atrocités.

— Ah, je suis désolé pour ces enfants, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas moi que vous recherchez, j'en ai peur.

Ron ricana, se rapprochant de la table.

— Tu corresponds pourtant atrocement à la description des témoins, et en plus mon radar à grosse enflure clignote quand je te regarde.

Le suspect sourit encore plus et Ron sentit un frisson de dégoût parcourir son échine. Il pouvait nier autant qu'il le voulait, il s'amusait beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un de supposément innocent.

— Alors… Roberto Allegri, arrêté il y a huit heures par Maggy Tanner et Julius Benson alors qu'il allait tuer un autre enfant, lut Harry dans le dossier. Le rapport m'indique que tu tiens un stand de jeux de carte itinérant. C'est dingue ça, parce que le Tueur de Pique a été surnommé comme ça car toutes les victimes avaient un as de pique en main quand on les a retrouvées. Et je suis prêt à parier que si je compare tes déplacements des six derniers mois, ils vont correspondre avec les six morts qu'on a retrouvés.

— Ah, les coïncidences… C'est assez dingue n'est-ce pas ? Regardez-vous, par exemple, si vous étiez né le 1er août plutôt que le 31 juillet, vous auriez encore des parents.

Ron fronça à nouveaux les sourcils, et serrant ses poings, il dit :

— Wow, n'y pense même pas, sale rat. Tu laisses ses parents en dehors de tout ça. Ils étaient des victimes, toi tu es une enflure. Aucune comparaison possible, c'est clair.

— Je vois que ce Ron, c'est un peu votre toutou, Mr Potter.

— Ouais, et fais gaffe, je mords.

Harry lança un regard à Ron, comme pour lui dire de se calmer, mais celui-ci prétendit ne pas l'avoir vu.

— Et sinon, tu veux nous dire pourquoi tu tues des gosses ? demanda Ron.

— Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'y suis pour rien.

Allegri continua à clamer son innocence pendant les deux heures suivantes, la patience de Ron s'amenuisant peu à peu. Le suspect était resté assis tout le temps de l'interrogatoire, et pourtant, ça avait été comme s'il s'était pavané dans la pièce tant il semblait hautain et complètement désintéressé du fait que son avenir se jouait là. Il savait probablement que sans aveux, il serait dur pour les Aurors de prouver sa culpabilité car il avait visiblement eu le temps de se débarrasser de toute preuve.

Harry posait des questions auxquelles Allegri répondait en charade, Ron le traitait de rat et de sous-merde avant de lui demander d'avouer, et Allegri semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Ron n'avait qu'une envie : attraper sa tignasse et lui hurler dessus. Mais les choses empirèrent lorsqu'Allegri, qui avait très certainement compris que Ron était plus facilement atteignable que Harry, se tourna vers lui, et tout sourire, lui demanda :

— Vous avez des enfants, Ron ?

Devant la menace à peine déguisée, le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta sur Allegri et ce ne fut que grâce à la réaction rapide de Harry qu'il ne lui asséna pas le coup qui venait de partir.

— RON !

Les deux Aurors luttèrent quelques instants avant que Harry ne parvienne enfin à trainer un Ron hors de lui dans le couloir.

— Ron ! Ron ! Calme-toi !

Ron, toujours furieux, sentait son visage rouge comme une tomate.

— Non ! Putain, cette enflure, il a menacé mes enfants ! Merde Harry !

— Je sais, je suis père aussi, Ron.

Ce fut cette remarque qui calma Ron. Il inspira un grand coup avant de fermer les yeux quelques instants. Quand il les rouvrit, un dizaine de secondes plus tard, il dit :

— Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que… Putain, la dernière victime avait six ans. C'est l'âge de Rose, c'est l'âge d'Albus. Ils seraient allés à Poudlard ensemble, si ce type n'avait pas été là. Et de me dire qu'on va surement devoir le relâcher… J'ai envie de donner des coups dans les murs.

Harry sourit tristement.

— Si ça peut t'aider, ça fait deux heures que je l'imagine en prison. Parfois je me lâche un peu et je me débrouille pour qu'il y meure du typhus.

Ron eut un petit rire nerveux.

— Ouais, peut-être que je devrais faire ça. Ou, tu sais, lui jeter un impero pour qu'il parle.

Le regard de Harry se durcit.

— Ron, on en a déjà parlé…

— … oui, je sais, c'est interdit par la loi. N'empêche que dans des cas pareils, je dis que tu devrais demander un passe-droit. C'est pas comme si notre patronne était Hermione, je suis sûr qu'elle nous laisserait faire.

— Non, je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus, et tu sais pourquoi.

— Evidemment, ce sort est associé à des trucs horribles mais bon sang, Harry, on n'est pas des Mangemorts.

— Si on commence comme ça…

— … on finit comme Ombrage, oui, oui, je sais, et franchement je trouve ça un peu insultant.

Harry soupira.

— Ecoute Ron, ça me frustre autant que toi, mais la seule manière d'avoir des aveux de ce type, c'est qu'il décide d'avouer. Ou du Véritasérum.

Ron ricana.

— Comme s'il allait accepter d'en boire. Et même s'il le faisait, tu sais pertinemment qu'un sorcier assez bon peut en contrer les effets. Auquel cas ça serait catastrophique devant un jury populaire. Je peux déjà entendre son avocat « Mais il a but du Véritasérum et a continué à nier, mesdames et messieurs les jurés ! »

— Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le plan idéal, Ron. On a juste à retourner là-dedans, et attendre qu'il finisse par se lasser de jouer au chat et à la souris et qu'il crache le morceau.

— Et le voir échapper à la justice. Purée, je crois que je vais devoir aller descendre quelques cibles en salle d'entrainement parce que je vais péter un plomb, là.

Ron serra encore les poings.

— Ou alors je rentre là-dedans et je lui enfourne le Véritasérum au fond de la gorge avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit.

Harry eut un sourire un peu faible.

— Il est trop intelligent, il saurait tout de suite que c'est du Véritasérum.

— Où est Hermione quand on a besoin d'elle ? Je suis sûr qu'elle trouverait une combine pour lui en faire boire à son…

Ron s'arrêta aussi net quand son regard se posa sur deux employés de la maintenance magique qui marchaient vers eux, discutant de sort de climatisation défectueux dans le bureau du Ministre. Après avoir passé deux secondes à imaginer Percy liquéfié sur sa chaise et leur mère furieuse qu'il rate son anniversaire pour cause de coup de chaud, Ron se rendit compte qu'il tenait peut-être une solution, et il se mit à rire.

— Ron ?

Ron ne répondit pas, son rire résonnant encore plus fort. Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

— Ron, je sais que le type est fou mais si tu pouvais essayer d'éviter de faire pareil… Non parce que tu me fais un peu peur, là…

Ron courut vers les employés de la maintenance magique, sourd aux appels de Harry, et quand il rejoignit à nouveau son ami quelques minutes plus tard, il déclara « Harry, Harry, Harry. Tu ne tiendrais pas deux jours sans moi. » avant d'éclater de rire et de lui faire part de son plan.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ron et Harry pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

— Vous m'avez manqué, dit Allegri.

Ron le fusilla du regard.

— J'en conclus que vos, ah, vos disputes conjugales sont résolues ?

Ron ne répondit pas, pas plus que Harry. Ils s'assirent côte à côté, face à Allegri, gardant le silence. Après plusieurs minutes, il demanda :

— Alors le plan, c'est que vous me regardez en attendant que j'avoue un crime que je n'ai pas commis. Charmant.

Sa question rencontra un nouveau silence, et ce ne fut qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quand la chaleur de la salle était devenue étouffante pour cause de _sort de climatisation défectueux_, que Harry dit, la voix serrée :

— Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi la climatisation ne fonctionne plus ?

Ron, jouant avec le col de son maillot pour s'éventer, répondit :

— Aucune idée, je vais aller voir.

Il se leva, laissant Harry seul avec Allegri, et sortit de la pièce. Dans le couloir, la température était à nouveau vivable, et il monta les étages jusqu'au bureau de la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique avec soulagement.

Arrivé devant le bureau, il toqua vivement à la porte et n'attendit pas l'invitation avant d'entrer. Hermione leva la tête du parchemin sur lequel elle écrivait, l'air mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

— Tu sais que si quiconque d'autre entrait sans y être invité, je me débrouillerais pour qu'il soit renvoyé ?

— Mais je suis ton mari, nous avons deux enfants à élever, et on ne peut se permettre de perdre un salaire. En plus tu aimes ça quand je rentre sans frapper, parce que généralement, on finit par s'envoyer en l'air sur ton bureau.

Les joues de Hermione rosirent et elle murmura un « Ron, langage » alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ça l'excitait plutôt qu'autre chose.

— Je suis désolé ma douce, je ne viens pas pour ça aujourd'hui, dit-il avec un sourire devant la déception à peine dissimulée de Hermione. J'ai besoin que tu me signes un papier pour qu'on puisse sortir un flacon de Véritasérum.

Hermione leva un sourcil, intriguée.

— Ah ? Vous avez décidé d'oublier les risques ?

— J'ai eu une idée géniale, répondit Ron avec fierté.

Hermione éclata de rire et Ron se sentit soudainement vexé.

— Hey, rigole autant que tu veux, n'empêche que c'est le cas.

Sa femme se calma aussitôt et Ron eut un vague sentiment de culpabilité de l'avoir fait se sentir mal. Elle se leva, contourna son bureau et vint poser sa main sur l'avant bras de Ron.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle honteusement. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu étrange de t'entendre si fier de toi. Mais j'ai parfaitement confiance en toi. Tu es un excellent Auror, et non, je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce que tu es mon époux et que je t'aime.

L'espace de quelques secondes, Ron reconsidéra l'idée de faire l'amour à sa femme ici et maintenant, mais il ne serait plus un excellent Auror s'il faisait passer son plaisir avant son travail, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il se contenta de l'embrasser tendrement avant de dire :

— Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié.

Hermione lui sourit, se dirigea vers le tiroir où elle rangeait formulaires en tous genres, et en signa un pour que Harry et lui aient accès au Véritasérum. Elle le lui tendit avant de retourner s'asseoir, et avant que Ron ne sorte, elle lui lança :

— Et tu as intérêt à remonter ici quand tu auras fini. Sans toquer.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, Ron descendit chercher un flacon de Véritasérum, en versa le contenu dans une bouteille d'eau, et retourna dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Harry se tourna vers lui et demanda :

— Alors ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

— Apparemment, tout le Ministère est frappé par les sorts défectueux. Ils ne pourront envoyer quelqu'un ici que dans une heure, une heure et demi au minimum, alors j'ai pris ça avec moi.

Il agita la bouteille d'eau et en but une gorgée avant de la tendre à Harry qui but avec gratitude avant de la reposer sur la table. Ron ne put s'empêcher de voir le regard de Allegri s'accrocher à la bouteille avec envie. Parfait.

Ils reprirent leur jeu du silence pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant que Ron ne demande à Allegri :

— Bon, tu es une ordure, mais personne ne mérite de crever de chaud. Tu veux boire ?

Il lui tendit la bouteille mais Allegri refusa de s'en saisir.

— Je peux vous poser une question, d'abord ?

Ron sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite quand il répondit d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre nonchalant :

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous pensez réellement de Harry Potter ?

Un coup d'œil à Harry et Ron ressentit le besoin de tout dire. A quel point il était heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie, de pouvoir dire que son meilleur ami était aussi son beau-frère et son collègue, qu'il ne remercierait jamais assez Merlin de l'avoir mis sur sa route, mais que si demain on créait un fan-club Harry Potter, il s'y opposerait farouchement, d'abord parce qu'il savait que Harry n'aimerait pas ça, mais aussi parce que bon sang, l'homme avait ses défauts. Il était parfois capricieux, râleur, et sacrément dénué d'humour. Et puis il avait des goûts atroces en matière de choix de prénoms pour ses enfants.

Mais Ron savait qu'il venait de boire du Véritasérum, et il réussit à en contrer les effets. Alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de dire :

— Je sais pas, il est plutôt cool, je crois.

Allegri jeta un œil à Ron, puis à Harry, avant de poser son regard sur la bouteille, toujours dans la main tendue de Ron, de s'en saisir, et de la finir d'une traite. Tentant de dissimuler son sourire – son plan avait marché ! – Ron dit :

— Et toi, si tu nous parlais des meurtres que tu as commis ?

Et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, Allegri avoua.

* * *

— C'était vraiment bien joué, Ron, dit Harry quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires avant de rentrer chez eux pour la journée. Cette ordure est en prison, et bonne chance à lui pour prouver qu'il a bu le Véritasérum sans le savoir. Ca reste pas franchement légal…

— … mais on s'en fout. Il est sous les barreaux, sera jugé coupable et c'est le principal. J'ai failli le dire ça, d'ailleurs, sous l'influence du Véritasérum. Que tu es un peu trop psycho-rigide parfois.

Harry éclata de rire.

— Merci Ron.

— Pas de quoi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'au moment où ils sortirent du bureau, saluant l'équipe de nuit qui venait d'entrer, et Harry demanda :

— Par curiosité, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire d'autre ?

— Entre autre, j'ai pensé au fait que je t'aime, et profites-en parce que tu sais que c'est pas mon genre du tout de dire ça. J'ai aussi repensé au fait que tu as appelé ton fils Albus Severus et qu'on devrait te déchoir de tes droits parentaux pour un truc pareil.

— Oh l'autre hey ! dit Harry, faussement vexé. Quand on a aidé à concevoir Hugo Weasley, on n'a rien à dire.

— Comment ça, Potter ?

— Ton fils est un monstre, Weasley. Battu aux échecs par un gamin de _quatre ans_.

— Quoi ? Mais comment j'ai raté ça moi ? Je croyais que tu avais dit « plus jamais » après que Rose et ses six ans te mettent une raclée à Halloween.

— C'était à Noël. Il m'a supplié, et quel genre d'oncle dirait « non » ? Enfin, je sais. _Ton_ genre. Lily m'a dit que tu avais refusé de jouer à la poupée avec elle pendant que ton fils me mettait la pâtée du siècle.

— Ah oui, je me souviens. C'est parce que j'étais occupé à manger tes pommes de terre. Marrant qu'elle ne te l'ait pas dit. Elle est géniale, cette gamine.

— Tu as mangé mes pommes de terre ? Mon Dieu, Ron, quel genre de monstre es-tu exactement ? J'en reviens pas !

Ron éclata de rire quand Harry enchaîna :

— Je te préviens, à l'anniversaire de Molly, je fais tout ce que je peux pour manger ta part de gâteau.

Harry se mit rapidement à rire à son tour et quand ils arrivèrent dans l'Atrium, il dit :

— On devrait boire du Véritasérum plus souvent. C'est assez drôle.

Ron acquiesça, avant de dire :

— Bref, je te laisse ici ce soir.

Harry eut une mine étonnée – d'habitude, ils marchaient jusqu'au point de transplanage ensemble.

— Hermione m'a fait promettre de retourner la voir avant de partir.

Son sourire dut en dire long car Harry porta soudainement ses mains à ses oreilles.

— Lalalalaaa je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Et jetez un sort d'insonorisation, par Merlin. J'en ai marre qu'on me dise que tu es payé à coucher avec la patronne.

Sans un mot de plus, il se précipita vers le point de transplanage, et Ron éclata une nouvelle fois de rire avant de reprendre les ascenseurs jusqu'au bureau de sa femme, se demandant vaguement s'il pourrait la convaincre de faire un troisième enfant pour voir si celui-ci pourrait battre Harry aux échecs à l'âge de deux ans.

* * *

**A/N : Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D**


End file.
